


Everything Will Be Ok

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Sam Winchester, Comfort, Comforting Sam, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picspam, Reader-Insert, Sweet Sam, Sweet Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Sam comforts you after an upsetting day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Picspam aesthetic and mini drabble were created for my friend on Tumblr. But wanted to share in case you need some comforting Sam.

([x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0e1e116a0302ffa58987f04835ce8a4f/tumblr_oecjlx2flW1qdouf8o1_500.jpg))

After an upsetting day, Sam takes you out to your favorite coffee house, making sure you get extra whipped cream and cinnamon on your cinnamon dolce latte. Between sweet sips, you talk about your day. He listens to you intently, not telling you what you should do next, or judging your thoughts on the day’s events. Sam allows you to drain those negative feelings and thoughts.

On your way home, Sam takes your hand in his, large willowy fingers wrapped around yours, before he rubs his thumb across your knuckles. You feel a warmth radiating from your hand to your heart, feeling loved and cared for.

Bending his head to look at you with affection, Sam finally speaks, “everything is going to be ok.”

In that moment, without a doubt in your heart, you believe him.


End file.
